Interaktionsseiten Layout
thumb|201px|"do"Interaktionsseiten beschreiben Tätigkeiten. Was kann man z.B. machen in oder mit einem Biomodul, den Dingen und den Lebewesen darin, LÖWi allgemein, oder Materialien und Prozessen usw. Welche Handlungsmöglichkeiten gibt es für jeden einzelnen in einer ökologischen Wirtschaft oder für sie? Interaktionsseiten wollen es erlauben, die Welt und die Möglichkeiten von LÖWi durch Handlungen aufzuschließen, zu erfahren, zu bereichern und zu erweitern. Es sollen Handlungs- und Spielfelder geöffnet werden in Deiner allernächsten und auch weiteren Umgebung. Interagiere selbst mit Menschen oder Dingen über eine Interaktionsseite. LÖWi is not only for targetting at you, it is for including you. Interaktionsseiten Layout: Die Standardgliederung für eine Interaktionsseite umfasst nur wenige Punkte. Die Gliederung des Layoutes besteht im wesentlichen aus den Überschriften und ihre Reihenfolge (siehe unten). Wenn Du einen Artikel in einer Kategorie neu anlegst, lege alle diese Überschriften an, die zum Layout dazugehören. Benutze dafür die Überschriftengröße 2. Wenn Du zu einer Überschrift keine Informationen weißt, lass das Textfeld darunter einfach leer. Unterhalb der großen Überschriften können die Informationen mit beliebig vielen weiteren eigenen kleineren Überschriften gegliedert werden. Bitte verwende dort dafür jedoch ausschließlich die Überschriftengrößen 3 bis 5. Ein Inhaltsverzeichnis wird automatisch angelegt. Eine einheitliche Gliederung der Artikel erleichtert die Lesbarkeit von LÖWi und auch die bessere Verknüpfung der einzelnen Seiten. Eine Kopiervorlage für das Layout steht hier unten am Ende der Beschreibung. Kopiere den Text einfach in die neue Seite, vergrößere alle Überschriften auf Größe 2 und Du hast eine befüllfertige Interaktionsseite Seite. Beginne Deine Interaktionsseite damit, dass du ihm im Editorfeld rechts als Kategorie Interaktion hinzufügst. Artikelname Der von Dir angegebene Artikelname wird von Wikia automatisch als Seitenüberschrift gesetzt. Der Interaktionsseite sollte ein "I - " vorangestellt werden (I/Leerzeichen/Bindestrich/Leerzeichen), als voller Name ergibt sich dann "I - Artikelname". Wähle für Deine Interaktion möglichst einen sprechenden Namen (=Artikelname). Unter die automatisch generierte Seitenüberschrift kannst Du eine kurze zusammenfassende Beschreibung der Interaktion setzen: Worum geht es? Was wird gemacht? Wo und Wie? Ein einfacher Fließtext mit 1 bis 4 Sätzen ist ausreichend. ? Das Fragefeld: Versuche die Interaktion in Fragen zu beschreiben. Welche Fragen beantwortet sie? Welche Fragen stellt sie selbst? Zu was für Fragen steht sie in Beziehung? Was braucht man? Was wird gebraucht für die Interaktion? Sind spezielle Werkzeuge oder Umstände notwendig für die Interaktion? Beschreibung Eine ausführliche Beschreibung der Interaktion (oder auch sie selbst) mit beliebig vielen Zwischenüberschriften, Bildern etc. Belege & Materialien Sind Belege notwendig? Dann gib welche an, wie auf der Belegseite dargestellt. Wenn es weiterführende Materialien gibt, kannst Du sie hier ebenfalls verlinken. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 'Kopiervorlage für Prozessseitengliederung: ' Kopiere den folgenden Text und formatiere die Überschriften auf die Größe 2 und Du hast eine befüllfertige Prozessseite: ? Was braucht man? Beschreibung Belege & Materialien Kategorie:Interaktion